


Married Life

by WeBeDragons



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, HEY ALSO happy B-day Wings!!! this one is for you, I have neither update schedule nor any idea what I'm doing, I want you to know that this is my first multichapter fic, M/M, Selkie!Matt, Waiter!Aaron, as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBeDragons/pseuds/WeBeDragons
Summary: Hey, what if you were a careless selkie and left your skin (which you were using as a coat/cloak because #couture) over the back of a chair one night and a handsome (cranky) waiter picked it up and you were like "oh shit" but then he ~gave it back to you~ and you were like "oh SHIT"wouldn't that be wild?





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshoes/gifts).



> What POV am I writing from? Who fucking knows. This fic is a (belated) happy birthday to my dearest darling Wings, who is now older, possibly wiser, and definitely even more awesome. Have an amazing new year friend <3

“Ma’am, I’m not sure it’s possible to cook shrimp medium-rare, but I’ll certainly speak with our chef about it.”

Aaron had a headache that was growing by the minute, not helped by Treibholz’s pouty mood-lighting. Playing waitstaff at Nicky and Erik’s seafood restaurant was not how he would have chosen to spend his time, but he supposes that’s what he gets for owing Nicky a favor.

It’s a dangerous thing to owe Nicky. He won’t hesitate to co-opt your summer for his short-staffed supper-club, to dress you in a full suit with tails and make you deal with idiot tourists, who want the “authentic New Orleans seafood experience.”

Aaron walked briskly away from “I-belong-in-a-midwest-steakhouse” woman’s booth and back to the kitchen, threading through wrought iron tables and past the full bar. Seth was bartending tonight, and he sent a smirk Aarons way. Sadly, there were too many customers around to flip him off. Aaron settled for glaring.

His was so focused on glaring that he only realized he was falling when his face suddenly met the floor. It was a painful meeting, and he wished they’d never been introduced. He transferred his glare to the object that had tangled around his legs. It was a…cloak? Made of some kind of fine fur. Odd.

From above him, a deep voice exclaimed “I’m so sorry! I seem to have lost my coat here, are you hurt?”

Aaron looked up and met the eyes of an incredibly handsome man. He blinked once or twice, trying to decide if the man's eyes were really sparkling or if he was concussed. He settled on the former.

Aaron pulled himself to his feet, bringing the cloak/coat with him. “It’s fine, this is yours then?”

The man seems strangely anxious about the whole situation, making an aborted reach for the cloak before stopping himself. “Yes, I apologize again, I was just leaving the restaurant when I realized I’d left it in my chair.”

Aaron gives the man his customer service smile, which looks slightly less like a grimace than his normal smile. “No big deal, man. Here, it’s kinda chilly out.” He shakes out the cloak, which does actually have sleeves, and holds it out for the man to put on.

The man gives him the strangest look, almost wondering, before turning and allowing Aaron to help him put it on. When he turns back he has a delicate blush over his cheekbones, and he seems more relaxed.

“thank you, your gesture is most kind.”

Aaron is somewhat taken aback by the formal language but rolls with it. “You’re welcome. Have a nice night Sir.”

The man gives him a stunning smile, and seems like he wants to say something more, but his companions call from the door where they’re waiting. He deflates a little, waves, and leaves.

Aaron watches him go (it’s an excellent view) and tries to ignore Seth as he sidles up.

“Smooth moves, Minyard. I’m sure your faceplants bring all the boys to the yard.”

Scowling, Aaron shoves him out of the way of the kitchen, ignoring his cackles. Asshole.

***

The next night brings more of the same, suit, tourists, and pouty mood-lighting. Except now Seth has told Nicky of Aarons mishap with a hottie the night before. Nicky had cooed over the situation, called it a meet-cute, and insisted that if the man showed up again, Aaron was going to have to flirt. It’s a relief to leave the kitchen and get out on the floor.

At about nine, the hostess, Robin, seats a new group in his section. She sends him a wink as they pass, and with a feeling of rising dread, he sees the man from last night, wearing the unusual fur cloak again. She settles them in a blue velvet lined booth, gives the usual spiel (“your server, Aaron, will be with you in a moment”) and then cruelly abandons him, smiling sunnily on her way back to the front desk.

He steels himself before approaching the table.

“Hello, my name is Aaron, I’ll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with any drinks? We’ve opened an excellent 2009 Riesling, which pairs well with tonight’s special, trout amandine.”

Aside from meet-cute man, there are two women and another man at the table. The woman on his far right, who is wearing a long skirt made of a similar material to the odd cloak, smirks in a remarkably predatory way. “We’ll just take a margarita pitcher for now, thank you.”

No-one else speaks up, though they all study him in an uncomfortably close manor. The other man at the table, a short redhead, trails his fingertips across the table, and fuck, those nails are sharpened to vicious points. Aaron brings out the customer service smile in retaliation. Take that, redhead.

“That’ll be right out.” He says.

He places the order at the bar, which is staffed by Andrew and Kevin tonight. Aaron spends a few minutes tending to other diners. He can feel the heavy gaze of meet-cute man’s table on him as he does, and it’s unnerving. When Andrew signals that the pitcher is ready, he’s reluctant to collect it and return. These customers are weird. Hot, but weird.

Sadly, Nicky is standing in the doorway to the kitchen, frantically gesturing in way that says “collect the margarita and do your job or so help me I will call Katelyn on your ass and tell her you passed up a summer fling with Meet-cute Hottie.”

Aaron has gotten very good at interpreting Nicky’s flailing.

Andrew is absolutely no help, he seems preoccupied by making eyes at the redhead from meet-cute’s table, though he does take the time to smirk at aaron’s discomfort as he hands him the tray of drinks.

Aaron heaves a sigh and carries on. The people occupying meet-cute mans table are still and eerily silent, but as he approaches they all begin to smile as though they’re in on a wonderful joke that he’s the butt of.

He has to turn his back on meet-cute man in order to place margarita glasses in front of redhead and scary blonde woman, and for some reason this makes their grins grow wider, showing an array of startlingly white and weirdly pointy teeth. Aaron hastily diverts his eyes and turns away, so that he’s facing the whole table once again.

Except. Meet-cute man isn’t sitting at the table anymore. No, he’s kneeling in the aisle between booths and tables, and he’s holding out a ring box.

What the fuck?

He’s gazing up at Aaron with adoration which is twenty percent attractive and eighty percent fucking creepy. He clears his throat and speaks clearly.

“Aaron, in accordance with your customs, and my own, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Aaron is vaguely aware that somewhere by the kitchen, Nicky is losing his shit. Andrew has vaulted over the bar and is coming to his aid (finally) and Aaron. Aaron is on the verge of a panic attack.

What. The. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr post ( http://kurara-black-blog.tumblr.com/post/170166549083/howtobangyourmonster-oops-dropped-your-coat ) and it will be multi-chaptered but I have literally no idea when I will update bc I'm going on a study abroad thing. so. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
